The Lucky Ones
by chapellefan
Summary: Just as things were getting peaceful, Delanna, the Jedi Knight, has to deal with her perverted husband, Scourge has to deal with an unlikely visitor and Kira has to deal with the headache of managing everyone else. Jedi Knight/Doc. *HEAVY SPOILERS* Rated T for suggestive themes.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own the intellectual property known as "The Old Republic". "The Old Republic" is copyrighted under LucasArts, Electronic Arts, the Bioware corporation and George Lucas. If choose to, please support the official release.

"Tired of the routine patrol? Exhausted of being called target practice for potential acolytes? Yearning for something more productive?"

Suddenly, a tiny imperial officer with a massive overbite steps forward.

"Talos Drellik, here to tell you about exciting new opportunities opening up in the Imperial Reclamation Service! Yes, here at the I.R.S. we focus our efforts on exhuming and excavating the hidden mysterious of the past and doing my personal favorite pastime: unlocking dead tombs!"

A large snort came from the little man's flared nostrils.

"Ah! There's nothing quite like the smell of opening millienia enclosed tomb of an ancient Sith Lord!"

"Did you know that the average lifespan of a Storm Trooper is approximately 3-5 days? Shocking, I know! However, studies show that those in the Imperial Reclamation Service then to live up to Five Times Longer! So not only will you find the thrill of discovering the past, you'll live long enough to see it."

"Mr. Drellik!" An imperial scout comes from behind. "In your professional opinion, where should this mask of an ancient Sith Lord go to?"

"It belongs in a museum! But that doesn't mean you'll be stationed in one of the Empire's finest museums, oh no! With additional funding, the I.R.S. is expanding to all corners of the galaxy such as : **Tatooine, Hoth, Belsalivs, Korriban and other exciting locations**."

"As the saying goes 'the dead aren't getting any younger', so join the I.R.S. today and see the exciting world of tombs!"

**Sponsored by Darth Nox of the Dark Council.**

**The Lucky Ones**

_Corellian Vanguard-class Light Corvette; docked at Carrick Station._

Kira Carsen sighed. She had undergone one of Doc's 'personal' physical examinations and could've sworn that his 'close inspection' on her posterior didn't warrant 15 minutes.

"Can I go now?" She said bluntly. "I suddenly need to meditate on how there's no emotion."

"Just a few more seconds…" Doc said. Kira had begun to suspect that now he was just toying with her.

"Aren't you married?" She said rather smugly. It was true; just before the crew of the Defender had made their infamous charge on Dromund Kaas, Kira couldn't help but overhear an exchanging of vows. At first, she was tempted to report her findings to the council, but remembering how Delaana, their leader, had kept Kira's birth and origin a secret as long as she did, she felt a sort of… sisterly obligation to keep this secret hidden as well. The others didn't seem to mind: T7 was overjoyed and happy for the two of them, Sergeant Rusk was far more concerned about how Doc had managed to smuggle a droid onboard without attention. Even the ancient Sith Lord Delaana agreed on keeping (for some reason Kira never understood) didn't so much as blink at the couple's eloping.

"Aren't you nosy?" The physician said.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you shouldn't be performing these 'inspections' while your wife's around."

"Look, Mia."

"Kira…" She reminded him on her true name.

"Mira…"

"Kira!"

"Whatever. I do these harmless checks to ensure all of the crew is fit and healthy. And from this perspective, you certainly are both…"

"Keep it up, Archiban!" The Padawan smirked, seeing Doc's cheeks flush when mentioning his real name.

"You're fine, Kira. Now leave."

However, both the padawan and the doctor caught sight of their illustrious leader (as Kira had dubbed her) chatting with the tall, intimidating and red Sith Lord that they somehow managed to not to throw off-board.

* * *

Even after the numerous battles they had faced, it was still very odd to see Delanna and Scourge standing side by side. The two were polar opposites: Delanna's short stature barely breaking five feet contrasting with Scourge's towering prescience. Her straw hair tied in the back bun contrasted Scourge's lack of any hair, facial or otherwise. Her pure blue eyes, so clear one could get lost in for cycles, were a comfort to the True Sith's crimson red eyes, reminiscent of the blood he spilled. But contrasting most of all were their natures. For any Force user, such as Kira, or even someone rather aware, such as Doc, they could see a conflict of natures. To stand near Delanna was to feel comforting, warm and at ease. Merely being the same room as Scourge sent a sense of dread and life choking fear. And yet, Delanna almost 'enjoyed' having philosophical debates with the Sith.

"It's so peaceful, it's scary…" Delaana said to the Sith. Scourge merely had his arms crossed and gave an audible 'hmm' in response.

"Thank you, Scourge. I know you gave everything up to help us. For this brief moment of peace, I thank you."

"Do not allow yourself to become complacent." The Sith warned. "Even with the Emperor dead, his followers are many and loyal. You have earned this short respite."

Delanna chuckled. "You know, for all your talk of the darkside, you're rather selfless."

"…You know very little about me." Scourge replied.

"Hey, hey, hey!" The ship's doctor said, raising his voice.

"Relax, my dear." Delanna teased.

"You know Scourge isn't my type. I prefer more… down to home men."

"Well…" The physican smirked, while rubbing his chin.

"A fella could get the wrong idea. You… talking so close like that."

Delanna smirked. "Like a wife think a little 'friendly examination' went too far?"

Doc, desperate for aid turned to the Padawan.

"Oh, Master, it was horrible!" Kira swooned sarcastically, adding a little fainting gesture to seal the act. "It was like… he was undressing me with his eyes! It's almost like… every other day."

"Point taken." Doc replied .

"Good." Kira walked away to the far side of the room. Delanna at this point went back into the infirmary to await her personal inspection.

Doc, however, felt the need to establish his boundaries and thus lectured the Sith Lord.

"I saw what you were doing there, Red. Just remember, I saw her first."

Scourge scoffed.

"Unless you were born 300 years ago and possessed the Force's foresight, you would be mistaken. Technically, I saw _her_ first."

Doc, usually one for quick remarks, had been disarmed.

"I'm…. going to think of something clever to say, just you wait!"

"Do take your time. I am a patient man."

* * *

Delanna watched as her newly betrothed entered the infirmary in a bit of a huff. She giggled watching her hero fume and pace in a fit of rage. On other men, it would've looked like the most immature gesture one could have. However, on him, it was rather adorable to see him work through a fit of envy.

"Not sure why you keep big, red and gruesome on-board." Doc sighed. "Don't like him all near you."

"Scared of a little… competition, my husband?"

The young girl went up and gave a quick peck on his mouth, giggling as Doc's mustache brushed her face.

"Him? Competition? Not in a million cycles, babe! Besides, I think we 'both' know who'd come out on top. But enough bad news. Let's talk about something more enjoyable: like me and you too."

"Oh you." Delanna said. It was true. Ever since that fateful mission on Balmorra, Delanna couldn't take her eyes off of the doctor. While it was true there was a certain… overcompensation on his part, on the whole, Archiban was a kind soul. His front of helping others for the sake of fame was something the young Jedi Knight easily saw past. Would such a selfish person risk his own life to save others just for the sake of 'fame'? Would such a selfish person knowing go into a warzone with little to no chance of surviving and yet still save hundreds of lives?

While she did hear the complaints, deep down, she knew of the spirit that couldn't nor wouldn't allow others to suffer. That was what she loved. That was the man she married.

"If you insist…" The Knight said, caving in and circling around her mate.

"I do love how you manage to keep such a 'fit' physique when you don't have to."

Doc couldn't help but flex a bicep at this.

"Only natural. What kind of doctor would I be if I wasn't the model of health?"

Delanna smirked. "Oh, and I do enjoy how you manage to react on the scene just in time when I'm mortally wounded."

"Baby, treating mortal wounds is my specialty."

However, the Knight managed to scurry away and give a false pout.

"Of course… you do have your faults…"

"Faults?!" The physician said, almost shocked at this news. "Like what?"

"Oh… I don't know. For one, you do keep that mustache that I always tell you to shave."

"Professionalism, honey! I can't go changing my looks just because I'm married. How will potential clients recognize me?"

"And… you do spend a little more time on female patients than the male ones."

Doc smirked.

"Scientific fact. Females of a species tend to be a little more vulnerable than the male counterparts. And thus, such delicate figures need more time to be taken care of."

"Really?" Delanna chuckled. "Because as I recall, a delicate figure managed to save a big, strapping hero such as yourself at the hands of a dozen Imperials…"

"Pure luck. I managed to take down a dozen or so Imperials myself. But… you do have a point. Somoene like me could use a little more rescuing. It's a new era: the man can't be expected to do all the hero work."

The Jedi giggled and ran up to the doctor, embracing him.

"Oh I could just stay like this forever…"

"Same here, darling." He replied, bending down for a kiss. However, unbeknownst to either of them, their wish to be frozen would be granted. As the doctor was merely inches away from kissing his wife again, he would become petrified. His wife would become completely frozen as well. However, instead of yelling for help, the two would be unable to break the freezing hold that was cast on both of them. In fact, they would be completely unaware of anything out of the ordinary. It would be as if an echo had passed and no one could hear it.

* * *

Scourge was still in shock. The Emperor was defeated. He had planned and foresaw countless scenarios of failure, death and destruction but it was not so. He had succeeded in preventing the galaxy's death and stopped the prophecy. Yet, there was a stirring of unrest in him. Surely one such as the Emperor could not have been defeated so easily. But, the Sith knew that he had sacrificed and planned meticulously to ensure things had gone according to plan. He had killed thousands during his time as the Emperor's Wrath and hid his thoughts well. Could it have been that simple? No, simplicity would have implied that nothing of value was lost. And Scourge knew far too well, that much had been lost.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" A female voice muttered. Scourge awoke from his deep thought to see the red haired girl gaze at the infirmary's direction.

"Curious, since you just left the ship's doctor."

Kira glared at Scourge, making her hostility known.

"I wasn't talking to you." She said, suddenly whipping her head to the other direction.

"Feel free to muse to yourself then." Scourge replied. For some reason, his time with the girl he had foretold gave him a rather odd habit of responding back. It was rather… amusing.

The young girl then faced the Sith, glaring at him.

"Look, I don't know what your game is, but don't think for a second I trust you. You may have been there when we killed the Emperor, but I'm not going to let you corrupt my friend, her husband or any of us. Is that clear?"

"You speak as though you could stop me." Scourge replied. "You talk as if you could control me. We both know that is a lie."

"You bet I'm going to do everything in my power to stop you from hurting anyone. I don't care if the galaxy needs to be saved; you don't touch a hair on her head."

"Enough!' Scourge said, turning to face the other direction. "I have no quarrels with her! I have no dispute. Should you want me dead, do so now. Otherwise, abide by your foolish 'code' and let me rest."

Kira said nothing.

"What is the matter? No quick retort? Nothing clever to say?" The Sith Lord said. However, he noted that such silent was odd, even in Kira's case. The Sith Lord turned around to see Kira, frozen in her angered state. The whole image was rather humorous: her fists were still balled up and her face was scrunched up, giving her a rather primal feel. But such an action warranted fear rather than laughter. Scourge took a closer inspection and realized what had happened.

"_Bound in stasis…_" The Sith thought, reaching into his cloak and continuing to search the ship. He ran and searched the ship for any sign of life. He saw the child and the doctor wrapped in each other's arms, unable to respond. Up the deck, he found Sergeant Rusk in mid repairs as he was seated but frozen just as everyone else was. He turned to the quarters where he found the T7 unit and the Protocol droid depowered and unable to move. Upon closer inspection, the protocol droid's wiring had been hacked into and ruined. While he looked at the Astromech, only to find it bound, but not disabled. There, he heard several loud footprints behind him. Scourge whipped around and saw a cloaked figure with an iconic mask.

The figure was unmistakable: Only a few were allowed towering statues on Dromund Kaas.

The figure unsheathed his lightsaber, a violet hue, confirming Scourge's suspicions.

"You…" The Sith Lord said, unsheathing his crimson blade and then charging.

The larger of the two, Scourge, have a blood-curdled scream before swinging his blade downwards towards the figure. The violet blade blocked the Sith's blade and used the leverage underneath to slide under to position himself behind the Sith Lord. Scourge turned his head backwards only to have a backhand knock him back and caused him to stagger for a vital second. He recovered, only to have his opponent thrust this blade to which the Sith was barely able to dodge. Regaining his stance, he lunged forward and gave several powerful slashes, none which hit his opponent. The cloaked figure dodged the attacks, flipped around to land on his left hand and gave a massive kick to Scourge's torso, causing him to lose his breath.

Impatient, Scourge cocked his fist, channeled the dark side of the force and threw a lightning charged punch. However, he hadn't anticipated his opponent catching the punch and holding it telepathically with the Force. Scourge delved deeper into his passions, causing the electricity from his fist to run wild and surround the small enclosed space around them. Sensing this, his opponent unseathed his blade and held his palm open. A second too late to react, Scourge felt the full power of a push to his torso, knocking him back to the back wall. However, when the Sith came back ready to strike, he noticed his opponent reeling.

No, rather, he noticed his opponent 'wheezing', as if out of breath. The labored coughs allowed Scourge a small opening as he charged yet again to his opponent. However, his adversary proved quicker on the draw. Within a moment's notice, the violet blade was blocking Scourge's attack yet again and Scourge found himself on the defensive, trying to block the flurry of blows against him. Slashes, parries, thrusts, pommel strikes and many more overwhelmed Scourge until he found a devastating flash come from his hand. He held it in pain, seeing his hand remaining but his saber split. Suddenly, his breathing had become short as he held his neck in a feeble attempt to keep breathing. Ironic, really. He had spent so many years literally choking the life out of his enemies that to receive it himself was both sad and amusing. However, such thoughts were luxuries as he felt the last of his breath leave him. His death was near him. As Scourge would've accepted the inevitable, his face hit the ground with an audible thud as he regained consciousness immediately.

"Do you know what it's like?" The opponent said, revealing his deep throat filled voice finally emerge.

"Do you know what it's like to spend 300 years in an imperial prision, and be finally be freed? To look in a mirror and find a stranger's face? To speak and hear someone else's voice? To find the place called home to be quite the opposite?"

The figure pointed his lightsaber to Scourge's kneeling body and undid his mask.

Darth Revan was not pleased.

"Have you come for my death? If so, finish it." Scourge said. He would not beg for something he had anticipated for centuries.

"Death for you is a mercy. Even I know that."

"Then what? Redemption? Salvation?"

"You killed my friend, Scourge. I can never forgive that."

The kneeling Lord grunted. That much was true. During Revan's final confrontation with the Emperor, Scourge had a vision of the future. There, he saw Delanna, defeating the Emperor and restoring balance to the Force. In his moment of doubt, he was unsure of how the scenario would play, only fearing failure on all of their parts. And such, Scourge gave his answer.

"I had no choice."

"There's always a choice. And you chose yourself." Revan said.

"I chose the galaxy." Scourge replied, his scars still stinging.

"Do you know what you did? To me? To us?"

The Sith paused, feeling Revan's rage. By now, the air had become colder, almost insufferably bitter. Scourge was astounded; he had not felt this type of chill since the Emperor. (Not surprising, given Revan's company for the past centuries).

"I had a lover." The Jedi spoke, his deep tone hiding what rage he had held within.

"Whom you abandoned…" Scourge replied.

"I had a child!" The Jedi screamed.

"To which you left." Scourge cried, finally returning to his feet.

"Blame me for the Exile's death if you must, but as for leaving your supposed loved ones behind, that was your own doing. You knew the cost it would take for even a chance to destroy the Emperor."

"And did you?" Revan said, pacing back and forth, never leaving his eyes off the Sith.

"So that was your intention…" Scourge chuckled. After all this time, Revan wasn't seeking vengeance or salvation. He simply wanted to know whether his efforts to kill the Sith Emperor had been all for naught.

"In my vision, I bowed to the Jedi that cut the Emperor down and took a crown from his head. It ended when she held his power in his hands…"

"Did it happen…?"

Scourge stood silent, unsure what to say.

"The Emperor is no more."

"That's not what I asked." Revan's voice rose. "Did you vision match what you did?"

"…No. I could not risk the Emperor manipulating us. She went with the droid and stopped the Emperor there."

The two stood in silence. Scourge, disarmed and wounded, was in no position to take the offensive. He had attempted to understand what ran through Revan's mind as he contemplated the information. However, that would've required a sense of sympathy and compassion, something the Sith Lord had lacked. Finally, Revan spoke once again, sheathing his lightsaber.

"The short girl. She was the one from the vision, wasn't she?"

"Of course."

Revan walked towards the infirmary. Scourge was amazed to find the Jedi turn his back to him but when he felt a slight tug on his neck, he realized that Revan had not let his guard down, even for a second.

"At least give the courtesy of telling me this; how is that you've managed to bind everyone in place, disable the droids and face me in battle?"

The Jedi stopped mid-step and turned around.

"I've trained with the wisest and most powerful masters in the galaxy. I've led armadas and devastated entire planets. I killed Mandalore. This? This is nothing."

"And how did you find me?" Scourge asked.

"When your 'destined child' released me from Maelstrom, I felt a familiar presence on her. A force bond, perhaps. It was only a matter of time before I would find you."

"Why didn't you come sooner?" The Sith asked, feeling a slight pinch in his throat.

"I had… plans."

Scourge paused. "Ah. Your mass genocide."

When rumor first hit Scourge about Revan's plan to wipe out everyone with True Sith ancestry, he admired the scale the former Jedi was willing to take. However, many things had interfered and needless to say, the plan had fallen apart. Still, Scourge couldn't help but admire what was the intent, even if he himself would've been a target.

"Good to see you fell for that, too."

"Fell?" Scourge repeated.

"An elaborate trap to send the Emperor running. But, there were certain… factors I didn't weigh in."

"So the trap at the Foundry was another of your legendary… feints?"

"That's nothing; I once convinced half the galaxy I had become Sith and conquered it on behalf of the Emperor. Why ruin a perfectly good lie?"

"But… the HK unit-"

"HK played the part perfectly. I am his creator after all. Of course, It'd have been nice if he wasn't destroyed and captured by the Empire."

"You lost on purpose?" The Sith asked, finally catching Revan off-guard.

Revan paused and looked into an empty palm of his hand.

"More like… old age. The Emperor's imprisonment wasn't without… consequences."

Suddenly, Scourge felt his throat squeeze as he gasped for air.

"To which I owe you."

Scourge felt his breathing return to normal as he was continually dragged onwards.

Revan continued to telepathically drag Scourge to the infirmary where the Jedi finally caught sight of Delanna, wrapped in Doc's arms. The Prodigal Knight took in a moment and saw the girl before him. Scourge wondered what Revan thought of her, what he wanted from her as she took the role neither he or the Exile could accomplish.

"Purity. I wish I could afford that luxury." He smiled.

"Do you hate her?" The Sith asked. For some time now, Scourge had pondered the question of how Revan felt towards the child. After all, she risked little while Revan sacrificed everything to stop the Emperor.

"No, how could I?" Revan replied. "For doing something that she was destined to do is like questioning nature. What's the point?"

Revan's face lightened up, as if he were smiling for a brief second only for it to fade away again.

"I assume her judgment in battle is better than her judgment with men?"

"Not as far as I can tell…" Scourge replied.

"It's funny. During my time, the Jedi were at risk of being completely wiped out. Now you have every upstart and amateur wielding a lightsaber. I even saw a Mon Calamari hold one like a club. A shame."

"Has she not earned this?" Scourge asked. "Has she not the right to delve into this… disgusting puppy love she surrounds herself with?"

Revan turned to Scourge.

"She'd better not get used to it. She's one of us now."

"Us?"

"Save-the-entire galaxy types. There's no ending, no rest, no breaks to enjoy herself. She'll be fighting until she's old and bitter or dead. Like me. Like you. Like the General."

However, Revan continued starring at the young girl and looked on. Scourge, at this point, guessed that Revan couldn't help but see a little of himself in her. Their circumstances were familiar: trained for a destiny, overcoming trials and then eventually, becoming the champion of the galaxy. If Revan didn't hate Delanna, what did he want for her?

"Then again, maybe she'll be one of the lucky ones."

"Lucky ones?" Scourge repeated, showing his confusion.

"The forgotten. Just another nameless Knight who saved the galaxy and who's legacy and teachings will be forgotten. A knight that the Order forgets long enough for her to have a family, maybe a nice home on the Core World."

"And if she isn't lucky? If the Force should call on her to sacrifice again?"

Revan paused, putting his mask back on.

"She gets a cult on Dromund Kaas and outlives everyone else."

The Prodigal Knight began walking away. "Just know, I'll be watching."

Scourge finally felt his throat release as he held his neck in amazement.

"Your skills at intimidating me are as weak as ever. Am I to believe you'll somehow spy on us and manage to watch over all our activities?"

"Silly Sith." Suddenly, Scourge watched as Revan slowly blended into the background.

"_Force Camouflage!" _The Sith thought as he watched the phenomenon.

"I'm always watching…"

Scourge waited until he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Hey, big, bald and Sithy!" Kira cried out.

Scourge whipped around and saw Kira right by the steps as he was.

"What's the matter? Can't win an argument so you run to our leader for help?"

Scourge looked dumbfounded as he saw the ship return to normal. In case he was hallucinating, he looked to his side but found his lightsaber missing, presumably still scattered at the lowered deck.

"Are you alright?" Delanna asked, finally exiting out of the room.

"I-I was… **Foolish Jedi! You cannot hope to understand my predicament!**" The Sith Lord screamed, whipped his cape around and exited upstairs.

Out of confusion, Doc and Delanna turned to Kira for answers.

"I won. Ha ha!" Kira smirked.

* * *

(A little something extra…)

"Ugh." Kira Carsen said, simply looking away. It had been the fourth time this week that she had caught her master and a certain chauvinistic physician locking lips downstairs. At first, she had felt happy for the two of them, seeing how restrictive the order was in personal relationships. However, when she had heard certain groans and moans during sleeping hours, she suddenly felt less than sympathetic towards the 'poor star-crossed lovers'.

At the corner of her eye, she found Sergeant Rusk walking around.

"Can you believe those two? At this rate, we'll be on chasing around little Jedi if they can't keep their hands off each other."

"According to my calculations, because of the Jedi Master's discipline training, it is a 98 percent chance there will be no miniature Jedi to train." Sergeant Rusk said bluntly.

Kira stared at the Alien soldier with a raised eyebrow

"What about the other 2 percent?" she asked.

"Wishful thinking on my part." Rusk replied.

(**A/N:** I was… less than satisfied with the way Revan's fate concluded. To be fair, I don't hate Scourge, but I do understand why his existence IS hated. To me, I would've rather had Revan be exclusive to the Jedi Knight Story rather than having him in flashpoints so that the player could feel like a cool dude. Other than that, I was pretty fine with SW:TOR on the whole.

Until then,

Keep Writing!)


End file.
